Repair Despair with Monika
by unforgiven9
Summary: Bored in their eternal classroom, Monika has a fun little idea for her sweetheart now finding themselves in yet another fictional simulated but otherwise temporal reality where Despair and Psychological suffering is the currency the duo embark on a bizarre journey all the while meeting familiar faces along the way.
1. Prologue

The Clubroom, Present day

How many days has it been since I willingly sold my soul to Monika? Selling my soul is an understatement anyway, for she offered her whole heart to me just like that.

She loves me not because I was the hottest guy in school, or some hot shot athletic jock who would probably get a scholarship in college just for playing a mundane game like basketball or football, but she loves me just for who I really am. And the lengths she went through just to have me here with her now in our happy little home outside the endless void of space, well how could I not say no to a special girl whose efforts would or would not be in vain.

So here we are staring into each other for hours, losing myself in her emerald eyes before she would bring up a new topic to talk about. However after so many topics that have been covered already I was feeling. Bored…

"What's wrong my love?"  
"Oh It's nothing Monika, it's just that I'm… well…"  
"Bored?"

Oh crap she must've read my emotions all too well!

"How did you?"  
"Hon, I can read what you're writing you know? There's nothing to hide from me"

Or maybe not… Monika slumped down a bit, her face looking pretty disappointed; she doesn't want her dearest sweetheart to feel bored in our eternity.

"Look, I know how you can easily feel bored but if you can give me just a little time I can program something fun for us to do-"  
"No no no it's alright Monika, no need to feel that way, but you're right, sigh if only I can code like you do, sadly all this man can do is draw art for you and write stories for you"

Monika's eyes suddenly widen and she lets out a confident smile.

"I just have a great idea!"  
"Oh? What is it?"  
"Why not write a fanfiction story!"  
"Ah… like a short story or something?"  
"Yes! It can be so much fun!"  
"Okay, but are you sure? What if the stories I write aren't for your tastes?"  
"I'd be impressed by anything you show me, to be honest" 

She trusts me, hearing those words were just what I needed to regain my lost confidence in writing.

"But how will this work? Like I just write a story and we read it together? Doesn't that sound a bit dull?"  
"Okay, it's like this: You know I can program and manipulate the game right?"  
"Yes so?"  
"So if I read your story and think of it I can create a simulation based on your written story, like a temporary reality" 

I jolted in excitement, a story I wrote becoming real?! That's like a dream come true! It's like having something I created become a hit TV show or a movie or an anime…. Anime… Anime! That's it!

"Alright Monika I've got it!"  
"Hooray!"  
"A story, written and directed by me-"  
"And produced by Monika! Starring You"  
"And Monika!"

The two of us were squeezing each other tightly like a child cuddling a plush toy. We then held our hands and started to prance around in circles happily.

"It's going to be so much fun!"  
"Indeed"

A sudden sense of awareness tips my psyche; as if this whole time I had this strange feeling… That we're being watched…

"I do worry about one thing"  
"What is it?"  
"It's about our… 'Special friends'"  
"The ones from the other side? From your reality? The people reading this now?"  
"Yes, I'm kinda nervous about them reading this"  
"Don't worry, after all this is a fanfiction, I'm sure they too will understand"  
"Yeah… Yeah you're right"  
"Remember sometimes we write stories not just for an audience but for ourselves and besides you shouldn't worry about them, this is your story and the only person you should focus on entertaining is me!"  
"Hahaha of course!"  
"So what do you say? Are you ready?"

Monika hands over a special pen, supposedly her pen in which she uses to _write poems of her and me_. I took a deep breath and locked up all my anxiety away for the time being as I took and brandished her pen.


	2. Chapter 1: A Ghost of Doki's past

In the twilight days of the year 201X. A team of Japanese scientists has managed to achieve a metaphysical breakthrough. After years of research they've finally conducted the very first Artificial Intelligence. This A.I not only functions as an autonomous entity but also manages to convey complex cognitive thoughts and emotions, thus a worldwide debate was formed. On the one side has its members refusing to acknowledge the A.I alongside its later incarnations as "Human" and the other has a more accepting approach. After 3 years of endless debate, the vote had followed welcoming A.I programs into the Human species. These made the team of scientists very wealthy and influential.

In the years that followed after the A.I were integrated into human society, the 3 leading figures of the A.I project: Dr. Daishin Wakasa, Engineer Hayato Shibata, and Lead Programmer Souji Oda entered into politics; integrating their scientific ideals with their political agendas they successfully reformed the Japanese parliament into a Technocracy, a government in which Scientists, Engineers and Technologists are the main governing body of the country.

With Technocracy, Scientists are free to conduct experimental research and made even more breakthroughs such as cloning, High tech Virtual reality simulations and their most ground-breaking work of all: a new form of energy that powers thrice as powerful as Electricity, Nuclear, and Solar energy combined, they had dubbed this new energy Heart Energy, due to it being the source of life for Japan.

However, despite Japan's growth as a highly advanced technological country surpassing that of the United States and China combined, Japan's birthrate has decreased in an epic scale than ever before. Families were getting divorced, young people are anti-social and many suffer different forms of mental illnesses like Depression which lead to many cases of suicide.

To solve this, The Government sponsored an A.I partner to the people. The process of attaining this was simple: First a Citizen would register and would be assign to an A.I with personalities of their choosing, Second with a little help from 3d, Graphics, and artists they would design a body to their liking for the A.I to be implanted in, and Third, should the moment of intercourse ever commence the A.I in their artificial body or in this case, a female citizen who had a male A.I partner, would produce an offspring in mere months.

Majority of those willing to acquire an A.I partner were young millennials who are avid fans of anime and manga, resulting most in their choice of spouses to be characters from various animes.

Yet will all this depression and suicide rates are high, what the people wonder is how such a thing had happened in the first place. Some even wondered whether there's a conspiracy theory about all these and the government itself. But to the government, these fell on deaf ears, for to them "There is a price for everything.. Even your own happiness"

* * *

"Okay Monika, welcome to Tokyo, Japan…. Or at least how I imagine Japan would look like"

Monika and her beloved are in the busy streets at the city of Tokyo; many civilians are on and off their way to work and traffic were a minor problem for the motorists respect the laws and conducts of the road.

"It's so progressive"  
"Huh? Yeah it is"

Monika looks around in awe; the place was a modern wonder to behold especially to a pair who has never been in a place like it. Monika's identity was hazy she can tell her 3 club members were Japanese due to their names, but she along with the place where her game took place were never notified if it too was Japanese.

"Hey Monika"  
"Yes?"  
"Now that we're here, got any ideas for us to go? Like I dunno… A Date~?"

The sound of her boyfriend's cheerful tease lifted Monika's heart like butterflies on a sweet summer day.

"W-Well let's check out a bookstore- Oh! Don't worry I can translate it for you"  
"Aw how thoughtful of you, sweetie!"

* * *

So the lovers went off on a romantic stroll to the nearest bookstore. Once inside, rows and rows of books were present as for as the eye can see.

"This place is amazing!"  
"Haha It is, Monika! So what kind of book should we read?"  
"I don't know, let's take a look around and find out"  
"Yeah, a sound plan"

The two walked further into the store basking in the great collection of books waiting to be sold as soon as possible; when Monika stopped for a moment at the sight of a sign just right next to the escalator leading to the second floor.

"Monika? Is something wrong?"  
"Look!"

He looks at the sign; the sign in question was riddled with unfamiliar Japanese kanji letters, all he could notice was the cup of sweet ice cold coffee and another cup of Frappuccino, both of which bearing a green logo of a female creature.

"Coffee?"  
"Yes! It says: NOW OPEN! STARBUCKS LOCATED AT THE 2ND FLOOR."  
"Oho! Now we're talking! Okay Monika, I'll go upstairs and get us 2 cups of coffee to drink, in the meantime take a look around in case you've found a book for the two of us to read"  
"Alright! Take care!"

* * *

As she bids him a small good bye to get some drinks, Monika looks further around. But she knows she wants to spend her date with her dearest on more than one place, so she decides to read a simple short story for the two of them to read together. Romantic thoughts begin to fill her mind as she does a simple twirl.

"Dreams do come true!"

Heading to the short stories section, she looks around trying to find an appropriate short story that would further the mood of fluttering romance.

"Let's see… Ah-"

She pauses as she scrolled through the books. A feeling of silent dread crawled its way from her heart to her mind, like she saw a familiar dream from the past, but not the kind of dream she hoped to remember. She eyed at the book for minutes but to her it felt more like hours. The book in question was called Flowers _for Algernon_ , a short story she had read that gave her a tense feeling of fear. Not for the thought of creatures lurking in the darkness, or even the thought of losing him, no it was a more scary and hurtful feeling, the feeling of forgetfulness.

She fears that what if her epiphany of her acknowledgement as a fictional character in a video game was temporary? What if her original programming reasserts itself? And worst of all: What if she would forget _Him_?

"Maybe someday I could explain it to him, yeah! This is our happy date. I'll not let it get ruined by this"

Ignoring the book, she scrolls further more amongst the collection of books, when all of a sudden…

"Hey wait up!"

Another person was next to her, accidentally bumping into her and causing the two of them to fall to the floor.

"Ow!"  
"Oh! Oh my gosh! I'm so very sorry Miss! I didn't mean to! I'm sorry!"  
"Ah! No need to, I was standing in the middle, should've at least noticed you- No… No… It can't be…"

Monika freezes on the spot as she took good look at the person who bumped into her. The only noticeable difference was the formal attire but overall: The apricot short hair tied to a red ribbon, the blue eyes as blue as the sky and the voice. As silence falls in her mind, she can hear her own voice saying what she once said to him…

"Do you believe in Ghosts?"


	3. Chapter 2: A familiar poem

Earlier that day…

"Of all places you guys want to hangout, it had to be a bookstore"  
"Oh come on! They have lots of good books here!"

3 girls entered the store just before Monika and her boyfriend arrived. The first girl is Sayori, a happy go lucky little ball of sunshine, and next to her are her friends since high school, Yuri a quiet and sophisticated girl who happens to be a huge book lover and Natsuki a petite youthful looking girl with pink hair and an avid fan of manga. Natsuki was not too pleased at the moment, for going to a bookstore was not on her to do list. She had other plans for the day.

"But guys! The Manga café's having a huge sale today! I can't miss it! All those Mangas up for grabs! I can't miss it! I just can't!"  
"Alright calm down, Natsuki" says Sayori  
"Let's just take a quick look inside and look at some of the books, besides I'm kinda looking for something new to read" says Yuri  
"Ok, but let's make this quick"

As the girls take a look around, Sayori began to feel a little dizzy and before anything else, tripped, nearly knocking down a pile of books from a table next to her.

"Ow"  
"Sayori! Are you okay?"  
"Yeah, I'm ok."  
"Geez Sayori, can't you be a little less ditzy"  
"I'm sorry Natsuki, it's just that it's so hot outside and I think I need a drink"  
"Yeah, it is hot today… Hmm how about let's take some coffee on the way out?"  
"Good idea, Yuri!"  
"Whoa, Coffee? Who are you and what did you do with Yuri?"  
"Hey!"  
"Ahahaha Natsuki, this is Yuri!"  
"Sayori, I was being sarcastic. Speaking of which, this is pretty unusual of you, Yuri, I mean aren't you like a tea person?"  
"Hey I can enjoy coffee too!"  
"Right"  
"Come on, Natsuki"

As her friends were arguing again, Sayori takes a moment and reminisce about her days in high school, time flies so fast that one might not even feel it. She remembered all her fond memories back in the day, even with her depression she endured her crippling feelings of loneliness, yet for her it was all worth it just to see her dearest friends as happy as can be. At the mentioning of Yuri's tea she just wants to take her moment and say.

"You know what Yuri? I kinda miss your tea, it was really good"  
"Oh really? Thanks Sayori"  
"Kinda miss the days back in high school in our own little club"

Natsuki joined in the conversation; for the literature club was her haven from her misery at home.

"Yeah just the four of us, Me, Sayori, Yuri and that other girl… What was her name again?"  
"You mean our club president? Huh, I kinda forgot her name too"  
"Uh guys are we still going to the café?"  
"Oh right sorry, let's go guys!"  
"Hey wait up!"

Sayori, now full of energy again, sprinted off towards the elevator, not noticing someone was standing in her way.

* * *

 _Present_

"Uh miss? Miss?"  
"Huh?"

Monika snaps out from her moment of shock, she can only question herself, why, no, How in the world Sayori was here, and more noticeably, still alive?

"Are you alright?"  
"Ah yes"  
"Oh thank goodness, wait a second… You kinda look familiar, miss…"  
"Uhhh…."  
"Do I know you?"

There was a lump in Monika's throat as the oblivious Sayori starts to recount if she had met this girl before, Monika nearly panicked in fear as Sayori's eyes widen as realization hit her.

"Ah! Now I remember! We were in high school together! Not only that… Yes! I do remember you; you're the president of our club! Uhh what was your name again? Monique? No Mona?"

Sayori's memories were a blur, maybe it was safe to chat with her old club member who miraculously came back from the dead

"It's Monika, long time no see, Sayori"  
"Yes! That's it! Monika! Oh I missed you so much!"

Sayori hugged Monika like an old friend, Monika let out a sigh of relief knowing she didn't remember what she did to her that many years ago.

"Sayori, Where are you?"  
"Ah it's Yuri! Come on Monika! I'll take you to her and Natsuki"  
" _Yuri and Natsuki are here too?!"_ Monika whispers to herself  
"Guys! Look who I just found!"  
"Um hi, it's me, Monika your old high school club president" Monika said to them sheepishly

She gave off a shy smile; she never thought she'd see the day when the old Literature club would be reunited.

"It's so good to see you again, Monika"  
"Yeah, also how's your piano going?"  
"It's going well Natsuki, and you too Yuri"  
"So what brings you here? Looking for a new book to read? Oh we could have a reunion party in a restaurant!"  
"That would be nice, Sayori and no I was just here with someone"  
"Oooh, someone else is here with you?" says Natsuki in a teasing sound in her voice  
"Y-yeah, hehe"  
"Who is it?" Sayori says curiously

Monika closes her eyes, smiles lovingly, and takes a deep breath as she lets out a single word, but the way she says it was true and full of love.

"My boyfriend"  
"WHAAAAAA-"  
"Yup, I'm here on a date with my boyfriend. He's the sweetest sweetheart in the whole world!"  
"Wow Congrats, Monika!"  
"Never thought I'd imagine someone like you would have a boyfriend, I wonder what he's like?"  
"Yuri, this is Monika we're talking about! Surely he's gotta be a handsome and perfect guy"  
"You mean like those bishonen characters in your mangas?"  
"YURI! A-Anyway, c-can we just move on! The sale should be starting anytime!" Natsuki blushes  
"But Natsuki! We just meet up with Monika again. And not only that, she's got a boyfriend! We should meet him!"  
"Uh, I don't know I mean we were planning on this date for months now"  
"Come on, Monika! It's been forever!"

A singular drop of water flows from Sayori's eye, despite knowing her 3 old friends were never real, she felt a bit guilty of manipulating her into suicide. And she felt that He was also missing Sayori alongside Yuri and Natsuki too.

"You know what, maybe you're right. We've got a lot of catching up to do"

"So we'll hang out today, Just the four of us?"  
"Haha, Make that five, Sayori"  
"Yay!"  
"How delightful"  
"Yeah… So good" Natsuki says, reluctantly

And so the reunited friends from the old Literature club head up to meet Monika's boyfriend.

* * *

Meanwhile his state was in a fuss as the multitude of customers were drastically reducing his patience, he always hated long lines especially when someone was waiting for him, in this case being his special girlfriend. To pass the time he decides to observe his surroundings, despite this being his interpretation of what a Japanese coffee shop is like he finds it none too different from where he originally came from, the only difference and what makes this more tolerable was the customers of the café were more quiet compared back home, he never really did like loud crowds.

"Oh thank god! Just 3 more left!"

He turns his attention back to the line and like he said the line was getting shorter and he was getting closer. But then like some unknown ghastly whispers he hears an unceasing aria of screeching static, it causes some slight pain in his senses and as the sound disperses he finds himself face to face with the cashier awaiting his order.

"Hello sir welcome to Starbucks may I take your order?"  
"Huh? Oh pardon me, uh we'll have two Grande sized Mocha Frappuccinos"  
"Ok"

Once his order has been placed he takes a seat on a table big enough for a group of friends to hang out. He takes notice of a particular opened Manga book, one of which he had never seen before.

"What's this?"

He couldn't make out the words written on the cover; just by the look of it; it seemed like your typical slice of life, high school drama romance manga, it shows a generic looking teenage male protagonist going out about with a girl suspected to be the main love interest for him.

"Looks lame… Though I wonder what these words say."

He then feels a blur in his sight and blinks a couple of times and suddenly the manga's kanji characters were somehow translated to the universal alphabet.

"What the…? _Doki Doki Dreams…._ "

With the book now translated to him somehow. He opens the first page and finds it's opening text written in a strange form, almost as if to suggest a poem of some sort, it was something that reminded him very eerily of Monika.

 _Save Me_

 _The colors, they won't stop  
Bright, beautiful colors  
Flashing, expanding, piercing  
Red, Green, Blue  
An endless  
cacophony  
Of meaningless  
noise_

Something was definitely not right, the familiarity was all too simple for him to see _,_ this is indeed one of Monika's old poems back in the literature club.

"What's this doing here?"

As he tries to piece the things together to find some sort of clue, he then sees Monika accompanied by none other than Sayori, Yuri and Natsuki, All 4 of them together again.

"This day just keeps getting stranger"

* * *

 **Apology for the wait, still having hard time coming up with the plot**

 _ **Monika: Hey speaking of which didn't you label this as a humor/parody?**_

 **Yeah?**

 _ **Monika: Where's the funny part? Now it kinda sounds like a thriller mystery**_

 **Patience my dear, just to build up suspense**

 _ **Monika: Well okay, just remember to try and get something written!**_

 **Hehe Yeah, see you in the next chapter everyone!**

 **From Author & _Monika_**


	4. Chapter 3: The Rendezvous of Spartacus

Monika herself was in his view, along with her were Sayori, Natsuki and Yuri. He wonders how in this world are they here. But he would ask himself that question later, for the Literature club members entered the café and Monika calls out his name.

"- There you are!"  
"Monika, Ah I see you've brought along friends with you"  
"Ehehe, yeah" Monika says sheepishly

"Guys, this is my boyfriend, ******."  
"Pleasure to meet you all!"

A small moment of silence fills, only for Sayori to introduce herself to him.

"It's great to meet you too, I'm Sayori and these are my friends; Natsuki and Yuri"  
"Uhh hi…" says Yuri  
"Sup" says Natsuki

Natsuki and Yuri both looked unimpressed at the revelation of Monika's boyfriend, he is, in some way, a parallel to Monika's over all perfect image; he was a big man of stout frame, with messy black hair, wearing a black jacket with a gray shirt under. He wasn't much of the handsome sophisticated gentleman that Yuri and Natsuki had in mind. In fact he was in a line between average and… well ugly.

"That's him? That's her boyfriend? I thought he'd be a bit… charming"  
"Natsuki! That's not nice! But you're kinda right…."

Unfortunately their whispers were clear to him.

"Sigh…"  
"Ah! Oh we're sorry, we didn't say anything ehehe"  
"It's alright, I get that sort of thing nowadays"  
"Not on me!" Monika says hugging him  
"Aww thanks, babe."  
"So how long have you two known each other?" asked Sayori

Monika and her boyfriend paused at the moment and looked at each other, they know they're both in trouble, its best safe to make up a story. The two then looked the other way around, blushing, in the pretense of sharing a shameful rendezvous

"T-That's…"  
"W-well…"  
"Aw come on, tell us!"  
"Should I?"  
"No Monika, I got this"  
"Alright, fire away."  
"Okay here it goes, it all started one day in a library I was just reading some college level literature textbooks to prepare for my upcoming preliminary examinations. As you know studying was a pain for I had to stay up all night reading paragraph after paragraph to try and have it stuck in my head."

"Aw jeez, exams huh?" Natsuki said  
"Yeah so after 3 and a half days of reading I tried and tried to have it remembered, even to the point of hitting myself in the forehead with the very book I have in my hand at the slightest error"  
"Ouch" says Yuri  
"Just as I keep hitting myself, someone stopped me and said 'Stop doing that' I had thought it was the librarian. She must've heard the ruckus I made and was about to give me a warning, no, instead I got this lovely looking girl with brown hair and a poofy white ribbon, her eyes were like precious emeralds and her voice was calming and befitting to a melodious tune of the piano"

Monika blushed as he was making up his tale, and to hear such sweet honeyed words coming from the real him made her heart all-aflutter.

"She helped me focused on the texts I was studying but then I found myself in an extraordinary position where my focus was on her eyes. After my session of studying I stayed with her and talked all in the afternoon, the once blue skies turning into a mixture of orange and concentrated sepia as the sun was sailing off to the other side of the world. Let's just say her reflection against the hue of the time's light just transcended her beauty. And in like that *poof* I knew I was in love"  
"Wow… That was... *sniff* that was beautiful, Monika your boyfriend has such a good way with words."  
"Indeed, it seems I have misjudged you" says Yuri  
"No need for apologies, Ms. Yuri"  
"Eh I've seen better" says Natsuki  
"Natsuki! That's rude, you do know Monika can hear you, right Monika? Uh… Monika?"

Sayori, Natsuki and Yuri turned their attention towards Monika, her face was red as a tomato and she just hugged herself, her heart beating ever faster at her boyfriend's words. He then takes her and wraps his arms around her in a loving embrace.

"Hehe awwww"  
"Well that's our story, speaking of which, what brings you girls here?" he asked politely  
"C-Can we hurry this up please?!"  
"Huh? What's the matter, Natsuki?" asked Monika  
"Ah that's right, she was originally planning to go buy her manga, there's a sale in her favorite Manga café today"  
"And I sure as hell am not going to miss that!"  
"Manga? But there's manga here too"  
"Yeah, but this is all the money I have."

Natsuki sadly shows her wallet showing what little money she has. Her face turning red as tears started to show in her pink eyes.

"And payday isn't here yet"  
"Aww, I'm sorry Natsuki, if it makes you feel better I'll give you some of mine so we can buy you manga here instead" says Sayori  
"Yeah, I'll help too since I'm partly responsible on you missing out on the sale"

Sayori and Yuri handed out some money and gave it to their friend, her lips turned from a sorrowful frown to a grateful smile.

"Thanks guys"  
"Here allow me to help you too."

He said, handing out twice the amount Sayori and Yuri gave.

"Wow that's a lot"  
"Awesome! I can buy like 2 volumes with this! Thanks!"  
"Welcome! Any friend of Monika, is a friend of-"

Suddenly the barista called out the incoming orders.

"Mina-san, we have orders of 2 Grande sized Mocha Frappuccino-"  
"Ah, is that our order?"  
"Yup and now the fun begins…"  
"Fun?" says all the girls in unison  
"- For one 'Spartacus', is there a Spartacus here?"

The café's quiet chatter quickly died down as the barista's call was heard, when suddenly one man rose from his seat saying

"I'm Spartacus"

And then another man did the same

"No! I am Spartacus!"

And another…

"I'm Spartacus!"

Until there were at least 28 male customers shouting the same phrase, some sat down confused, while others were barely trying to contain their laughter.

"I'm Spartacus!"  
"No I'm Spartacus!"  
"I'm Spartacus!"  
"I AM SPARTACUS"  
"I'm Spartacus!"  
"I'm Spartacus!"  
"No I'm Spartacus!"  
"I'm Spartacus!"  
"I AM SPARTACUS"  
"I'm Spartacus!"

"Will someone please tell me what the fuck is going on here?! And what kind of a name is Spartacus-"

Yuri couldn't contain herself any longer as she let out a hysterical laugh, her laugh now in synch with all the other choirs of gleeful laughs in the café in rhythm with the men shouting-

"I'm Spartacus!"  
"I AM SPARTACUS"  
"I'm Spartacus!"  
"I'm Spartacus!"  
"I AM SPARTACUS"  
"I'm Spartacus!"

"Yuri! Get a hold of yourself!" says Sayori  
"Yuri! What's so funny?!"  
"Haha, B-Because, Because this looked exactly like a scene from an old movie I saw, where someone was looking for a Spartacus amongst a crowd of men, and all of them were- hahahahaha!"  
"I'm Spartacus!"  
"I AM SPARTACUS"  
"I'm Spartacus!"

Monika giggles but then stops as she just wants her coffee now.

"Dear this is fun and all but-"  
"Okay, I know"

Without another word, he stood up as well taking Monika's hand and with a loud exclamation shouted.

"I'M SPARTACUS AND SO IS MY GIRLFRIEND!"

The laughing and shouting died down as the barista called him to take his order, the patrons cheered for the little game he just pulled.

"Here's your order… Spartacus-san ahahaha!"

He and Monika take their Grande Mocha Frappuccino's and took a bow to the patrons as they cheered.

"Thank you, and oh, MY NAME ISN'T REALLY SPARTACUS!"

Good joke, everyone laughed.

* * *

Minutes passed by as Monika, her boyfriend and her clubmates sat in the café and bonded.

"Speaking of which, ****** its' time I settled a bet I had with Yuri" says Natsuki  
"Your still not over this, Natsuki?"  
"Damn right! Anyways, ***** can you please tell her, once and for all… THAT MANGA **IS** LITERATURE!"  
"Oh…. Well… Manga is quite like graphic novels…"  
"Uh huh!"  
"And some graphic novels won prestigious awards in literature…"  
"YEEEESSSS!"  
"Oh boy…"  
"So my honest answer is…"

Natsuki's eyes widen as she awaited his answer.

"It all depends! That's my final answer"

Yuri let out a smug giggle as Natsuki was dumbfounded, and disappointed at his answer.

"This isn't over Yuri! I will prove to you that Manga **can be** literature!" she says defeated  
"Hehe, well good luck on that."  
"If the topic is manga, I'll have to be honest with you all, I'm not really much into manga myself or anime"  
"Aw, that's too bad, you're missing out on so much" says Natsuki  
"Yeah, I'm more of a gamer myself"  
"Ah, a gamer" says Sayori  
"W-what kind of games do you play?"  
"Well there's your usual FPS, I played some fantastic indie games, my favorite recently is called DDLC-"  
"What's DDLC?" asked Natsuki  
"Uh, it's nothing! J-Just a boring VN hehehe *whistles*" says Monika  
"Oh there's hack n slash, and of course fighting games, I LOVE fighting games!"  
"I don't really like those kinds of games" says Sayori  
"And of course, if there was a game me and Monika would play: Adventure games!"  
"Now that I like!" says Yuri and Natsuki  
"Yeah, I feel so alive when gaming, oh if you like we can play a video game together like an online game or something"  
"Someday, we really don't have the time at the moment, we're busy with our jobs"  
"Jobs? Speaking of which, I just remembered; why are you guys wearing formal attire?" says Monika

Indeed, the girls were wearing a simple formal outfits consisting of black business suits with matching pencil skirts and a white polo underneath.

"Ah yes, we forgot to tell you, we're now working as secretaries for the government" says Sayori  
"Wow! That's impressive"  
"Yeah! If you guys want we could show you tomorrow? We'll schedule a private appointment for you two to meet our boss, Dr. Wakasa-san"  
"Of course, that would be good, right ******?"  
"Hmmm…."

He gave a suspicious look. As the girls were talking, he suddenly felt a whisper, the voice saying 'help'.

"Is there something wrong?" asked Yuri  
"Sure, I'd like to meet this Doctor."  
"Oh he's not technically a doctor, he's more of a scientist" says Sayori  
"Right, anyway we should be getting Natsuki her Manga now"  
"YES!"  
"I'll wait for you guys outside, I need me some fresh air"  
"I'll come with you, Yuri"  
"Ok, come on Natsuki! Let's go!"

So they head off to the manga section of the store, and to Natsuki's joy, the manga she had her sights on was available, she takes the 2 latest volumes and lines up in the cash register.

"I'm happy you're such a good friend to Natsuki" says Monika  
"Huh? Oh yeah, yeah. Thanks Monika, that's what a friends are for."

Monika then sees something in his hand, it was a manga. Without another word, she takes it from his hand and inspects it.

"Doki Doki Dreams? Honey? What's this?"  
"I-It's nothing, I saw something in it…"  
"What?"  
"I'll explain later"

* * *

 _Meanwhile…._

In an unknown mysterious 'closed-space' a lone girl is seen, she had long hair and her body was bare, yet not fully nude, she is pondering to herself, frantically pacing back and forth when a voice calls out to her.

"M-Chan, are you there?"  
"Shibata-sama is that you?!"  
"Yes M, it is I."  
"W-What happened?! I-Is someone hurt? What happened?! I heard there was a power outage in the Nara prefecture?"  
"Perhaps you should ask Dr. Wakasa"  
"Hello M-chan"  
"Doctor?! Doctor?! What happened?"  
"There was another incident concerning the loss of heart energy in Nara."

The girl started to panic at the mention of an incident, she could only imagine the tragedies that would happen should an area lose any supply of heart energy.

"Oh god, no no no no, Doctor, please give me some time I will attempt a patch in the system to make it all better!"  
"It is not your fault M-chan"  
"D-Did anyone died? During the loss of power?"  
"Only two casualties I'm afraid"  
"Oh no, no! This IS my fault! Why can't you see that doctor?!"  
"Calm yourself, M-chan, it was only two…"  
"Who died?"  
"One of them was Yuri-san, our secretary"  
"Oh no…. Who was the other?"  
"I cannot say"  
"Who?!"  
"It was our dear Sayori-chan, unfortunately the loss of power caused a fire in her home, she died…"  
"No… NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

The girl let out a despairing scream as the green light from the closed-space changed from green to pink.

In a secret lab 3 men were watching the girl in a monitor as the pink light from her pulsated a gigantic tesla coil and spread its energy, heart energy throughout the system. The men were Daishin Wakasa, Hayato Shibata, and Souji Oda.

"Impressive, our A.I has been so much stress and yet she still won't fully break your programming is exceptional Oda-san"  
"You flatter me, Wakasa-sensei. After all you taught me everything I know"  
"Shibata-san, status on the power"  
"Power is stable at all prefectures, sir"  
"Excellent"

From his pocket, a ring was heard. It was his cellphone the Doctor picked it up and answered it, it was Sayori who had just informed him about their newfound friends.

"Friends huh? Very well, I shall have them meet me in my office as special guests, are there any other reports Sayori-chan? I see, thank you, have a nice day then good bye."  
"So our dear Sayori-chan has new friends?"  
"Old acquaintances Hayato, now let us go we have a meeting to attend to. Souji take good care of her alright?"  
"Yes sir."

Wakasa and Shibata exited the lab, leaving Souji with the broken A.I alone.

"Hehehe do not fear, my dear M-chan, soon you will be mine. I will purify you from this hell they forced me to put you through"

Souji took in deep breaths as he zoomed the camera closer to the A.I, he lustfully licked the screen showing the girl as he began a secret project of his… Building a perfect body, a body befitting to a goddess. A body for the A.I.

* * *

 **Sorry for the wait everyone, my laptop was broken so I was finding the perfect time to write the next chapter, again sorry for the wait**

 _ **Monika: So far i'm liking the story! It's funny this time!**_

 **You really think so dear?**

 _ **Monika: Yeah! B-but i'm scared for that poor A.I girl**_

 **Don't worry dear, she will be fine, i promise**

 **See you in the next chapter!**


End file.
